An Unexpected Night
by elementalfiredragon
Summary: After loosing to Anabel Ash decides to go out and clear his head. Who will he meet while out and about. Read and find out. Rated M for lemon.


**Hey everyone. After watching battle frontier this story got stuck in the steel trap called my mind and wouldn't leave until I wrote it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did I would be filthy rich right now.**

Ash was lying in bed thinking of his defeat to Anabel and couldn't get any sleep because of it. Ash groaned in frustration, "I can't get any sleep. Maybe I'll go for a walk by the lake and maybe go for a swim if I can." Ash slipped on his swim trunks and threw on his t-shirt and a light hooded sweatshirt and started to head out of the room.

"Pika?" He heard Pikachu squeak.

"Sorry buddy, but I would like to go out alone if that is alright. So you can stay here and get some more rest." Pikachu nodded and went back to sleep. On his way out of the Pokémon center he saw Nurse Joy and Chansey cleaning up a little bit before they went to bed.

He headed out of the center and started to walk towards the lake where they first met Anabel and where she also saved him. Then he remembered how she had to tell them her gender and the shock that they went through at realization of that fact. "Well it's not like we could tell, I mean she doesn't really have the figure of a real girl and her hairstyle doesn't really help either. But she is really nice and she is kind of cute in that tomboyish kind of way."

He finally made it to the lake and decided to find a place to sit for a while. Once he found a spot he sat down and looked at the reflection of the moon on the lake and looked at the calm of the water. "It's hard to believe that the lake has a Gyarados in it, and yet the water is so calm." Just then he heard a light buzzing behind him. He turned around and saw a Beedrill behind him. "Oh I'm sorry am I too close to your nest?" He asked, remembering what happened earlier that day.

While the Beedrill was replying Ash was surprised that he was able to mostly understand what it was saying. "I'm sorry, I'll move." Ash moved down the shore some more and sat down again. While he was looking at the moon he heard the sound of a splash in the water and when he looked over he saw a pile of clothes and saw that the calmness of the water had been disturbed. Soon a figure rose up out of the water and started swimming around. At closer inspection Ash noticed that it was Anabel who was swimming, but she looked different than how she normally looked.

With her bathing suit on it looked as if she really looked like a girl. She had breasts and when her hair was wet it hung down around her face and made it look like a normal girl hair style. Ash took of his sweatshirt and t-shirt and slowly slipped into the water and made his way slowly over to Anabel. When he got to her he tapped on her shoulder and she jumped out of the water.

"Ash! What are you doing here?" She asked. She was surprised to see anyone out here, especially him and with her wearing an exposing two piece. She was hoping that he would see her like this but was hoping that it wouldn't be so soon.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided that I would come out here to think and maybe go for a swim." He explained. Now that he was up close to her he found that she actually had very nice sized breasts and the two piece showed her figure quite nicely. Then he started getting a feeling of embarrassment coming from her. "Hey, it's okay; there is nothing to be embarrassed about let's go for a swim."

Anabel blushed when Ash dove under the water. _Could he really feel what I was feeling? Maybe he has the same power as me._ Then she felt Ash wondering why she wasn't coming and she dove in and swam to catch up to him. They swam for a while until they were met by Gyarados and they popped out of the water.

When Gyarados came up Anabel listened to what he had to say. "We were just swimming and if we intruded on your land we're sorry." Anabel apologized.

Gyarados roared once more. "It's okay, just be careful." Then it swam off.

"Did Gyarados just tell us to be careful?" Ash asked.

"Can you hear what he sensing?" Ash nodded. Anabel gasped, "C..c..c..can you feel what I'm feeling?"

Ash looked down and nodded again. "The thing is that I can only feel extreme feelings or absolute feelings and it's only started recently."

Anabel gasped again and this time her head drooped. "So I guess that you know." She whispered.

"Yes I do, but I don't know what to do about it." He stated. Ash turned around to head back to the shore when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Please stay. I don't want you to go." She was afraid that if he left that she will never be able to tell him the truth and never be able to face him again. She them felt Ash pick her up and carry her all the way back to the shore. Once they arrived Ash set her on the ground and then sat down next to her.

When Ash sat he put his feet in the water and looked up at the sky. It was so calm and yet so busy. Looking at the sky he found a great peace come over him and then he felt Anabel lean on him. "You tired."

She shook her head. "No I'm energized from our battle today but I just felt like doing this."

"You know, you're much different from the way you acted earlier today. When we first met you acted like a nice girl and acted like a great host but there is something different to how you acted then to the way you act now."

"Some people act differently in the presence of others then when they are alone. But no, I'm normally like this but this is the first time I've felt like this. This throbbing in my heart, telling me to be close to you, is a stranger to me and I don't know what to do."

They sat there for a little while longer and then Ash got up and started to head off. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm going to go get my clothes." Anabel got up and went with Ash and when they went to gather her clothes he found that there was a white bandage there. "What's that for?"

"I use this to wrap my …" Anabel's face flushed. "Well the reason that I look like a guy is because I wrap my women parts because when I first started as a frontier brain the guys wouldn't battle to their fullest because of how I looked. So I decided that I would dress like a guy more and hide the fact that I have breasts."

"I don't think that you should hide them because it shows who you are. Just because you're you doesn't mean that you need to hide. I've met girls that guys would ogle over, but they still didn't hide who they were."

"Well I want people to fight to the best of their abilities." She said with the tone that states that it was the end of discussion. "Another thing is that I will only let the people that I like see me like this." She waved her hand in front of herself to show her state of undress. They soon made it to her house and she ushered him inside.

"What are we going to do now? I'm too excited to sleep and it looks like you are in the same boat that I am in."

"We could talk for a little bit more until we get tired." She suggested. They sat down on the sofa and sat in an uncomfortable silence until Ash thought of something.

"How did you become a frontier brain?" He knew that she had to be good but he didn't know how to become one.

Anabel got up and went over to a chest against the wall and dug in there for a second and then returned to the sofa with something in her hands. When she showed to him he saw all of the frontier symbols. "This is what you get when you win the battle frontier and once you win you get the chance to become a frontier brain and I took the offer after I received this."

"Then if I win I'll get the chance to become one." Anabel looked at him in amazement. She never expected him to say this. He'd be willing to become a frontier brain and give up traveling. "Of course that is after I become a Pokémon league champion." She knew that there must have been something else and that it was too good to be true.

"How long will it take?" Anabel asked.

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. But once I do I now know what I'm going to do once I become a champion, I'm going to become a frontier brain." Ash put the plaque on the table and then sat back on the sofa. "But then the question is where is my …" Ash never got the chance to finish his question because Anabel had grabbed his face and started kissing him.

The kiss went on for a bit until Ash was getting light headed, he pulled away and looked at the girl sitting next to him. "What was that for?" He asked.

"Idiot, can't you tell when a girl wants you to shut up and kiss her already?" She grabbed his face again and pulled him into another kiss. This time Ash immediately pulled away.

"What are you doing?"

Anabel started to cry. "Why do you push me away?" She put her head in her hands. "I just wish that you felt the same as I do. Then maybe you would understand what I was doing and what I'm feeling."

Ash grabbed her shoulders and turned her to look at him and then grabbed her chin and made sure that she was looking at him. "It's not that I don't understand how you feel, I do, but you just surprised me by grabbing me and kissing me and not letting me adjust to the situation." Ash slowly bent his head until their lips connected again and didn't feel like stopping.

Anabel slowly let her hands travel up Ash's back and roamed around the skin there while Ash just held his hands to his sides. Anabel broke their kiss and looked at him "It is okay for you to touch me too." She took his hands and put them on her waist and then returned to kissing him. She then felt Ash's hands roam up her back and stop at the tie to the upper piece of her bikini.

They pulled away and Anabel smile and led his hands to the ties and helped him pull them apart and then pulled his hands up to the upper tie. He pulled them apart and her breasts spilled out which meant that she was only left in her bikini bottoms. Not wanting to be left out Anabel grabbed the bottom of Ash's shirt and pulled it over his head.

While Anabel was busy making their state of undress even Ash was able to get a good look at her cleavage. They weren't too small, they weren't too big, they were just the right size for him. "It's too bad that you hide these beautiful things from the world." He heard her gasp and his face flushed with embarrassment at what he just said.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Anabel asked. Ash nodded his head and Anabel launched herself at him and kissed him with everything she had. She wrapped her hands around him while Ash's hands went to her breasts and started massaging them. Her face flushed a little and she gasped. They broke apart and Ash looked at her with a look of concern. She shook her head "It's nothing it just felt to good and I wasn't expecting it, just keep going."

"Let's move to somewhere more comfortable first." Ash suggested. They got up and Ash picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. When he made it to the bed he put her down lightly and then crawled onto the bed and on top of her and continued kissing her. Ash put his hands back on her breasts and started rubbing them.

When Ash moved his kisses to her neck Anabel started gasping in pleasure and gripping onto him by digging her nails into his back. Then she moved her hands to his swim trunks and stuck her hand down them. What she found was Ash's arousal starting to harden and when she cupped it Ash stopped kissing her and took a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, Anabel." He whispered. He flipped them over so Anabel was on top and moved his hands from her breasts down her back down to her ass. Ash looked at Anabel and nodded telling him that it was okay for him to do it. Ash slipped his hands under her bikini bottom and grabbed her ass while he continued kissing her neck.

"Ash." Anabel sighed while pulling his head away from her neck.

"What?" He questioned. He got his answer when she flipped them over and started pushing him down her chest. Taking her urgings he took her right nipple into his mouth and started sucking on it. Anabel arched her back at the pleasure which pushed her chest into Ash and gave him an idea. He took the hardened nub into his mouth and lightly bit down on it.

"Ash!" Anabel screamed in ecstasy. She noticed that while Ash's mouth was busy on her right breast his right hand was massaging her left breast while his left hand was rubbing the outside of her bikini bottoms. "Ash, take it off already." She ordered.

Ash stopped what he was doing. "What?" He asked.

"Take off my bikini bottom and get back to work." She ordered.

Ash did as he was told and when he went to take the rest of her bikini off he found that it was positively soaked. "Why are your bottoms soaked? I thought that we already got dried off."

"Their soaked because I want you so bad. Now get back to what you were doing." Not wanting to get scolded again Ash got back to what he was doing only this time his mouth was on her left breast while his left was on her right breast and his right hand was rubbing her womanhood. Anabel grabbed his right hand and grabbed two of his fingers and closed the rest and then put them in her pussy and showed him to move them in and out.

Ash was new to this concept but he did as was shown and was rewarded with Anabel's gasps and moans of pleasure. Her body then shuddered and something sticky got on Ash's fingers.

Confused Ash took his fingers out of her and brought them to his nose. The substance smelled sweet, so he put his fingers in his mouth.

"Ash, don't do that."

"Why not? It tastes sweet." Ash, wanting more of it, put his head between her legs and started licking at her pussy. Her hips bucked but Ash got a good grip on them and held her down. He continued liking her until the substance was gone from her.

"Ash, flip over." Anabel told him. When Ash was on his back Anabel went straight for his shorts which weren't hiding Ash's erection at all. "Ash, lift your hips please." He did and Anabel put her hand down his shorts and held his erection down while her other hand pulled his shorts off his hips. When Anabel saw Ash's erection she started to feel a tingling sensation between her legs again. "How long is it?" She asked.

Ash shook his head. "I don't know?" Anabel quickly went over to the desk in the room and returned with a ruler.

She measured it out and gasped. "Nineteen centimeters long. That's a big cock." She threw away the ruler and started rubbing his cock in her hand. Wondering how it tasted she took her tongue and swiped it over the head of it. When she did this Ash gasped and grabbed her hair. "Do you like that?" When Ash nodded Anabel decided to put it in her mouth. So she wrapped her lips around the head of his cock and started to bob her head up and down.

"Oh…my…god." Ash gasped. Soon Anabel felt something on her tongue. It tasted a bit salty but to too bad. She continued until Ash grabbed her head and pulled it off his cock with a pop. "Anabel if you continue…"

"I know about that, and I want to." She put his cock back in her mouth and started taking it deeper.

"Anabel, I'm about to come." Anabel decided that this was the best time; she relaxed her throat muscles and took his cock until her nose was touching him. Then she convulsed her throat and then felt his load shoot down it. She took his cock out of her mouth and licked it clean.

"Are you ready for the main event?" She asked. Her answer was Ash grabbing her and kissing her. She flipped them over. "I want you on top. I want the pain done with quick."

Ash got in between her legs and lined up with her pussy. "Are you sure. If I do this there's no turning back."

Anabel sat up and looked deep into his eyes. "I'm sure. Just do it quick." She laid back down and waited for him. Ash kissed her and then pushed himself all the way inside of her. Anabel felt a terrible pain and screamed into Ash's mouth while digging her nails into his back.

Ash kept still through all of this even though he could feel blood flowing out of his back from where Anabel's nails had dug in. He then felt the pain subside and he looked at the wonderful woman under him. The pain in her eyes was killing him but then she felt her walls constrict around him and then saw her nod, telling him that it was okay to move.

Ash slowly started to go in and out of her. Ash started kissing her neck and Anabel started chanting his name in short gasps. Soon Ash started feeling himself coming close to his orgasm and he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Anabel asked.

"I'm about to finish." Anabel reached over to her nightstand and opened the drawer and pulled out a small package. She gave it to him and he looked at it in amazement. "You had this."

"You never know when you're going to need one." Ash took himself out of her and opened the package and rolled it onto himself and slipped back into her. It was different then when it wasn't on but he didn't want to take the chance of getting her pregnant. Ash continued moving in and out of her and soon both of them were covered in sweat from the heat that both of their bodies were producing.

Soon Ash finished with a sigh and collapsed on top of Anabel and then rolled them over so that Anabel was lying on top. "What's going to happen now?" He asked after he got his breath back.

"I don't know but I am willing to wait for you."

"I know that I want to become a frontier brain it's just I want to finish my dream first."

"Are we going to tell them about us?" Anabel asked.

"Not yet. I think that this info would put Brock in a bad mood and I have no idea how May would react. For now this is our little secret. Now let's get some sleep."

**A/N: Well there you go. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I'm still not sure if I want to bring it into New Journey. Review and tell me if you think I should bring back Anabel ffor a little sparkage.**


End file.
